Say Something
by AliceXxX
Summary: This is a Yullen fan fiction based on the song Say Soemthing. Kanda and Allen are fighting again but this time it goes a step too far. Rated K because I don't know what to rate it! Warning: Character Death (much much tears) KandaxAllen


**AN: Hey Guys! Here is a Say -Man Songfic! I hope you like it!**

**Warning: Shounen-ai/yaoi, character death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or The song Say Something!**

* * *

**Say Something**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**I'll be the one, if you want me to**

**Anywhere, I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you **

"Well maybe if you weren't such a jerk all of the time your boss wouldn't have fired you." Allen yelled trying to keep his full rage from showing. He just couldn't believe Kanda was trying to blame his love for music for his mistakes.

"If you would stop playing that stupid piano 'til three in the morning maybe I'd be a bit more able to tolerate those idiots." He screamed in Allen's face spraying spit on him. He wiped it off and pushed him out of the way. Aya's pale hands picked a few articles of clothing from the dresser and tied back his white hair. "Where do you think you're going?" Kanda asked seeing him throw the clothes into a duffle bag.

"Anywhere but here." He threw daggers at him, tears in her gray stormy eyes.

**And I am feeling so small **

**It was over my head**

**I know nothing at all**

**And I will stumble and fall**

**I'm still learning to love**

**Just starting to crawl**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

**Anywhere, I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

"Fine, go. But don't think I'll let you come back as easily as last time." He seethed. He just continued to grab his things and finally headed for the door.

"Goodbye Kanda." Just as the door was about to close he saw the heartbroken expression that his face held. It took everything he had not to run after him at that very moment. He was not right this time. If he had just played a little quieter then maybe he could sleep.

They had to worry about the bills now because his boss fired him. He wasn't even having a bad day that day. He was minding his own business when a woman bumped into him at the restaurant causing him to spill the coffee all over her. The old woman got him fired and was suing him for the minor burns the coffee caused.

He tapped his foot waiting for only a few seconds before giving in and heading towards the door.

**And I will swallow my pride **

Allen walked slowly towards his best friend, Lenalee's house only about two miles down the road. His pale face was red and tear-stricken. He had finally made him mad enough for him to not go after him. Why couldn't he just be better? He didn't mean to stay up so late, keeping him up.

He contemplated turning around and going back. He decided it would be better for him if they weren't together. Ever since their relationship started he's been more stressed and irritable. So it must be his own fault. Or at least that's what he thought.

**You're the one that I love **

**And I'm saying goodbye**

"Alen!" Kanda called out to the whitette. He was in a panicked run. He turnedaround surprised and then ran in the other direction. "Allen wait! Please. I'm sorry." He yelled to her. He just kept running. He had almost caught up to him when he ran out into the street without looking. The next events made Kanda's heart freeze. He didn't even know when or how he got to the boy's crumpled form.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you **

**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

**And anywhere, I would've followed you**

"Allen! Please wake up! You can't leave. I need you. Please." He openly cried at him, screaming his name and pleading with him. His eyes opened, though just barely.

"K-kan-da?" he choked out. Blood fell down his chin.

"Yeah, it's me Allen. You're going to be okay, alright? Just wait." He smiled gently at Allen, still crying. His voice was broken up by the sobs that threatened to come out.

Allen just smiled at him, "I l-love y-" His words stopped and his body lost all life that had been preserved in those few seconds.

"Allen? Wait, tell me what you have to say! Allen!" He felt for a pulse and found none, "Oh God, Allen please wake up, please! Don't die on me! Please don't go!" He screamed and then he went silent.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you **

**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you **

**And anywhere, I would've followed you**

He cradled his body and rocked back and forward laying light kisses on his face. "Allen, you have to wake up now, the ambulance is coming."

He shook him while a mix of tears and rain fell onto Allen's face, "Allen, please." His voice broke and he sat there quietly.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you **

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

"Allen." He cried softly over and over again.

"Please..." Kanda whispered.

**Say something **

"Just... Say something."

* * *

**AN: Sorry if there are gender mistakes! I ****wrote**** this for my English class with Allen as Aya and Kanda as Bryce; Allen was a girl and Kanda a boy. I hope you liked ****this or shed a few tears! I know I did! This is my first songfic! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
